


Healing Through Adoption

by Potato_Pancakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Akaashi Keiji's parents - Freeform, Anxiety Attacks, Babies, Baby Akaashi Keiji, Baby Goshiki Tsutomu, Baby Hinata Shouyou, Baby Hinata Shoyo, Baby Kageyama Tobio, Baby Kindaichi Yuutaro, Baby Kozume Kenma, Baby Kunimi Akira, Baby Yaku Morisuke, Business, Child Abuse, Child Bokuto Kotaro, Child Bokuto Koutarou, Child Kita Shinsuke, Child Ojiro Aran, Children, Cute Kids, Daycare, Doctors, Gen, Healing, Kids, Kita and Bokuto are brothers, Kunimi and Kindaichi are brothers, Lawsuits, M/M, MSBY Black Jackal, Marriage, Ongiri Miya, Parenthood, Preschool Teachers, Pro-Volleyball players, Toddlers, policeman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Pancakes/pseuds/Potato_Pancakes
Summary: Kiyoomi and Atsumu are helping Rintaro and Osamu through their adoption process as they wrap up their second adoption to reunite Kotaro with his brother Shinsuke. They head to the orphanage to pick Kotaro and for Rin and Osamu to see the kids. One particular baby boy captures Rin’s heart.Osamu and Rin navigate through parenthood with their newest addition. Their families adjust to their new lives.I am obsessed with Haikyuu as babies. It melts my heart.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> There will be child abuse depictions and violence. I'll put a warning if anyone wants to skip them. The story does revolve around child abuse and healing from it. If I miss or forget to place a warning in certain areas, please let me know. 
> 
> Suna will take over the MSBY Black Jackals #12 as Bokuto will be a child in this story. Also, Tatsuki Washio from Fukurodani will take over MSBY Black Jackals #21, Shoyo is a baby. Tsukasa Iizuna from Itachiyama in for Tobio in Schweiden Adlers #20. I moved characters around. 
> 
> Read and Enjoy!

Rintaro and Osamu move from Hyogo to Osaka to be closer to the headquarters of MSBY Black Jackals because Rintaro was drafted into the team with Kiyoomi and Atsumu. It’s been a year since Rin and Osamu have been married and two years for Atsumu and Kiyoomi. After long discussions about starting a family, Rin and Osamu decide to adopt after moving to Osaka. They have seen Atsumu and Kiyoomi’s adoption process with Shinsuke seven months ago.

Seven months ago, Atsumu and Kiyoomi’s adoptions

For them, it disappointed them when Shinsuke and Kotaro’s parents regained parental rights to Kotaro just before their adoption for both brothers was almost finalized. Their biological parents were not ready to be parents in general, so both boys were given up for adoption, but out of the blue, they thought they could be parents to one of them. Their parental rights were relinquished for Shinsuke and could not take him back, but for Kotaro, their court date was a month prior to Kiyoomi and Atsumu’s adoption finalization date. 

Kiyoomi and Atsumu were devastated because they did not want to separate the boys. They know that Shinsuke was extremely upset that his brother had to be taken from him. Osamu and Rintaro comforted them as best they could.

For 7 months, Kiyoomi and Atsumu would take Shinsuke every weekend to visit Kotaro. They wanted Shinsuke to stay in touch with his brother as much as they could. But, after 7 months of visiting Kotaro at his parents’ home, they found out that their biological parents relinquished their parental right permanently because they wanted their boys to be together and knew they could not provide that for them. Until the adoption of Kotaro was finalized, he had to stay with social workers at the orphanages. They still visited him every weekend. 

Present Time

On July 5th, Shinsuke turned 4. They got permission from the orphanage to take Kotaro out for the summer to be with his brother. Kotaro was super excited because they went to the zoo and the park. Osamu and Rintaro were there too. They played volleyball in the park after their picnic. It was a blast. 

“Tsumu, did you guys hear anything about Kotaro’s papers?” Osamu asked with rice in his mouth. 

“Not yet, but they said the court is still processing the parental rights because the original adoption was for two. For Kotaro, we had to start at the beginning.” Atsumu replied with a pissed face. “How’s yours?”

“We have a house visit in September, weeks after the season starts”

“Have you even unpacked?”

“Rin finished the boxes this morning. He even got the kid’s room setup.”

“Uncle Samu, why are you still eating? It’s time to play!” “Hey! Hey! Hey! Come play with us!” Shin and Kotaro were yelling. 

“Atsumu, get your ass up! The season starts soon! You need as much practice as you can get in!” Rin shouted, totally knowing he pissed off Atsumu.

“Rin, you little bitch! I’m going to get you!” Atsumu got up and ran to Rin to punch him, but Rin beats him to it and spikes the volleyball into his face. Atsumu falls. Everyone tried to hide their laughter, but they joined Kotaro as he bursts into laughter and rolls on the floor.

Kiyoomi calmed down and picked Kotaro off the ground, “Hey Rin, can you do that again? We need that on video.” 

“Uncle Rin! Again! Again!” Shinsuke and Kotaro said in between laughs. Rin picks up the volleyball, ready to throw it, and gives Kiyoomi a thumbs up to start recording. 

“Do it!” Osamu had his phone out to record. He was going to send this to his parents. Shinsuke takes the ball and tosses it to his uncle as high as he could. Rin runs up and spikes the ball to Atsumu’s face a second time as he is still lying on the floor. 

A “Fuck You!” was heard after the spike impacted his face. “My precious face! Kiyoomi, am I still beautiful?!?!” 

Kiyoomi, still holding Kotaro and his phone, was dying. “I think it fixed your face.” Osamu said, munching on another onigiri.

“We have the same face!!” “Still better than yours” “Samu!” “Tsumu” 

“Oi Atsumu! Are you done being a baby? It’s time for the cake. Shin, close your eyes.” Kiyoomi starts leading Shin back to the picnic blanket. Rin and Osamu follow, leaving Atsumu on the ground. “Hurry up! There’s an ice pack somewhere,” putting Kotaro down and getting out the cake, candles, and plates. Rin has the lighter and knife to cut the cake. Osamu put away the leftovers and got the presents out of the car. Shin still has his eyes closed but knows from Kotaro’s verbal reactions that the cake looks yummy. Atsumu finally joined with a bruise on his forehead and the volleyball in hand. Rin throws the ice pack at him, and Atsumu flinches, which everyone, but Shin, catches and begins to laugh again. 

“It’s lovely to know you all enjoy my pain” he moans as he puts the ice pack on his forehead. “Shin, we’re ready. Open your eyes.” Shin gasps as he opens his eyes. Surrounded by everyone he loves, he feels like he’s on top of the world.

“(Everyone) Happy Birthday to You, (Kotaro) cha, cha, cha! (E) Happy Birthday to You, (Ko) cha, cha, cha! (E) Happy Birthday Dear Shinsuke!! (E) Happy Birthday to You,(Ko) cha, cha, cha!!”

“Now make a wish!!” Shin blows out the four candles, “What did you wish for?” Kotaro asked. 

“Ko, I can’t tell or it won’t be true” Kotaro is a little sad, “but I’ll tell you when it comes true.” Kotaro nodded at his older brother. Rin cut the cake and handed everyone a piece. When it came to giving Atsumu’s slice, he shoved the cake and plate into his face. Everyone burst into laughter, some spitting cake out. 

“Ha ha haha haha haha ahahahaha”

“Rin! Fuck You!” Atsumu tries to wipe the cake and frosting off his face, just to have more cake shoved into his face.

“Language! Atsumu, go wash up. I won’t kiss you-” Atsumu cuts him off as he looks for a washroom or water fountain. “Kotaro, finish your cake. Shin, do you want to wait for Daddy to come back or not to open your presents?” He asks as he wipes the frosting off both boys.

“We can wait.” Shin says as he goes up to his Papa to hug him. Kiyoomi kisses his foreheads. They didn’t wait long for Atsumu to come back.

“Just you wait, Rin! I’ll get you when you least expected.” Atsumu sits down next to Shin. 

“You know he’ll expect it now, right? Tsumu” Osamu says as he hands Shin his first present. “This is from Rin and me.”

“Thank You! Uncle Samu and Rin!” Shin opens the present and sees a new red, remote control truck. He gets to hug them. “Don’t worry, Ko! I’ll let you play with it if you’re good.” Everyone’s hearts melt from Shin taking care of his little brother. Ko hugs Shin. 

The next present is from Kiyoomi and Atsumu. It was a picture of a red bike with white and black highlights. He is confused about “a picture?”

“We did not want to ruin the surprise, so we left the bike at home” Kiyoomi responds to his son’s confusion. “It’s waiting for you at home.” Shin gets up and hugs his parents, mumbling thanks. 

“Shin, hurry and open my present.” Ko bounces up and down in excitement. Shin grabs the gift in crinkled wrapping paper. He rips it open to see a red fox plushie, his favorite animal, with his name written on the left foot paw. He grabs his little brother and gives him a hug.  
“I love it! Thank You Ko!” He gives him one more hug. 

“Happy Birthday Shin” Ko says in the hug. 

“Ah” Osamu notices the sun beginning to set. “We need to head home before the sun sets.” Everyone gets up and cleans up their picnic area. “Whose house are we going to?” Osamu asked as they made their way to their cars with all their stuff.

“Ours. Their bedtime is soon, and we should all take a bath. So in about an hour, come by.” Kiyoomi answered as he opens the car to buckle in Shin and Ko in their car seats. Atsumu is loading the trunk of the SUV. Rin and Osamu get into their SUV after loading their stuff. Everyone drives home. Osamu and Rin enjoy their couple time and take a bath before heading over to the Sakusa’s. Their houses are in the same neighborhood but just on different blocks.

At the Sakusa Household,

“Atsumu, get the door!”

“Got it!” He opens the door for his twin and brother-in-law. “You know yer have a key?”

“Don’t want to interrupt or see anything gross.” Rin responded.

“You know my brother has the same face as me, right?”

“Ew! I don’t need the image of you kissing me or Osamu kissing Kiyoomi or anything more than that. Bleh!” He and Osamu take their shoes off and place slippers on. 

“Boys, go say goodnight to your uncles.” Kiyoomi says as he and the boys walk down the stairs. Everyone cleaned up and in their pjs. He goes into the kitchen to prepare his sons a glass of warm milk after greeting Osamu and Rin. 

“Good Night Uncle Samu and Rin!” They both said in unison. Hugging their uncles and receiving forehead kisses from them. They all head into the living room. Kiyoomi comes back with two cups of warm milk and heads them to the child and toddler. They drink it as they cuddle with their Daddy and uncles on the couch. 

“Atsumu, go help them brush their teeth. You better read them a book.” Kiyoomi kisses the tops of their heads and hugs them before he collects the dirty cups and heads back into the kitchen. 

“Let’s go before Papa kills me.” Atsumu whispers as he carries Kotaro and holds Shin’s hand to their bedroom. They share a bedroom, even though they have two extra rooms. Shin and Ko enjoy sleeping in the same room together when Ko gets to stay with them. Don’t worry, Atsumu stopped by the bathroom to brush their teeth. 

Kiyoomi heads back to the living room with drinks in his hands. “Take your pick.” He sets the bottles and glasses on the coffee table. With coasters underneath, of course. Osamu takes a beer, Rin grabs the whiskey bottle to pour in his glass, and Kiyoomi takes the wine bottle to pour into his glass. They relax while Atsumu puts the two boys to sleep. After a half hour, Atsumu comes back. He grabs the last glass to fill it with wine. 

“How did it go? They go down okay?” Kiyoomi asks his husband. Atsumu gives him a thumbs up and slumps into the couch next to him. 

“So did you guys truly know what’s happening with Kotaro’s case?” Rin takes a sip of his whiskey. 

“We do but don’t want Shin to overhear in case we ever get bad news. They told us the trial will be concluded at the end of October. We don’t know anything else, but Shirofuku said that the trial seems to be in our favor. So it’s likely Ko will come home to us and not be sorted into the foster system.” Kiyoomi responds after taking a sip of his wine and leaning his arm around his husband. 

“Samu, are yer ready to have a kid?” Atsumu asks, leaning into his husband. Osamu nods as he leans his head onto Rin’s shoulder. 

“Rin’s so ready, and if I didn’t prepare myself for one with him, I would be dead. I think Shirofuku said that after our final house visit, we will get a list of kids or we can go to the orphanage that Ko stays at and pick a kid.” The adoption process is taking a toll on them. “I truly believe that we will get our babies home before the holidays.” All of them smile. 

“What daycare or preschool are you taking the boys to once the season starts? I was thinking of having all of our babies in the same daycare or preschool, so we can all be on the list of permitted people and if most of us can’t make it, only one of us has to go.” Rin says.

“Rin, that’s a good point.” “That’s smart.” “We should do that.” were their reactions.

They started to look for daycares and preschools to enroll their children into. “Oh, there is a daycare and preschool in one called Little Learners. It’s not far from the gym or our houses, it’s within walking distance. For Osamu, it’s not that far either.” Kiyoomi showed everyone pictures and reviews about the place. They were hooked.

On the other side of Osaka in a run-down apartment - The Akaashi Residence

19-month-old Keiji is wailing in his crib as he is hungry. His parents were too busy drinking and got fed up with his crying.


	2. Baby Keiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Child Abuse. If you don’t want to read it, I would skip this chapter entirely or follow the “***” to the “***”. I honestly cried writing this chapter.

Trigger Warning: Child Abuse. If you don’t want to read it, I would skip this chapter entirely or follow the “***” to the “***”. I honestly cried writing this chapter. 

When Keiji was born 19 months ago, his parents were happy to have a boy. His first few months were happy as his parents adored his black curly hair and blue eyes. But that happiness did not last long. His parents became stressed as his father was laid off after Keiji turned 9 months old. His father tried for months to find a job, but they had to move out of their house and into an apartment to save money. After what felt like the hundredth interview, he scored a job at an accounting firm.

Then once Keiji turned one, his father picked up drinking. He loathed the site of Keiji and his smile as it was Keiji’s fault that he lost his job and spent his money on him. 

*** Keiji was crawling and babbling towards his father on the couch. His father was nursing a drink. Keiji grabbed onto his father’s pants and hoisted himself up. His father, not amused, grabbed his son’s hands and removed them from his pants and put him down. Keiji reattached his hands and hoisted himself up a second time, “A da da.” His father pushed Keiji onto the floor, Keiji began to cry and crawl to his father “da da ada”, and once again, Keiji was pushed onto the floor. He began to wail and scream, afraid to go to his father, he continued to cry. 

“Keiji shut up or I will make you!” His father was drunk, his mother at the store. He sought comfort from his father who just left him in the living room. He cried until he fell asleep on the floor or the living room, and his mom placed him in his crib with a bottle of milk. 

That was the first time his father laid a hand on him. It wasn’t the last. 

After the holidays, his mother picked up drinking, mostly day-drinking. She was stressed and tired from taking care of Keiji everyday. She even hated that they had less money after having Keiji and her husband being laid off. She worked part-time at a grocery store. She mostly worked when her husband was home to watch Keiji. 

She came home and found Keiji asleep in the living room. She was already exhausted from work and didn’t want to deal with this. She picked him up, changed, and fed him before placing him in his crib. She searched for her husband and found him drinking in their bedroom. She grabbed one of the drinks, rather than arguing with him. 

The next day, her husband was sent home because he wasn’t working well as he had a hangover. He was pissed to be sent home and blamed it on Keiji, who was happy to see his dad. “Keiji, if you don’t stop smiling, I will wipe it off your face.” Keiji, not understanding, still smiling crawled to his father. 

“Keiji, I told you to stop smiling!” yelling this time. It frightened Keiji, and he teared up looking at his father as he sat up. His father took off his shoes and lifted his hand to slap Keiji. 

With his cheek red, a hand print was visible. Keiji began to cry and wail. His father walked past him to go to the kitchen. His mother woke up from her nap on the couch, saw that her husband was home, greeted him, and then saw the hand print on Keiji’s cheek. “You probably deserved it.” Then she made her way to grab a drink and went back to the couch. Keiji, in distress, crawled to the living room in search of his mom. She completely ignored him as he screeched and curled onto the floor in front of the couch. He fell asleep crying in the living room. 

This continued for a few more months. His father got more physical with him, and his mother occasionally laid her hand on him. It was bruises and cuts for the most part. 

Then on July 5th, both parents being unemployed for a month had enough of him. Both drunk out of their minds, tired of the complaints about Keiji’s cries and just of Keiji in general. They were behind in their rent, and the next morning, the landlord would stop by. 

Keiji was still getting used to walking, climbing chairs, and jumping. He was climbing the couch and knocked over his mother’s drink onto his father. It was pure rage in this man’s eyes. He gets up, pushes Keiji off the couch, and grabs a towel to dry himself off. When Keiji was pushed, his head hit the coffee table and began to cry in pain. Not wanting to hear it. “Keiji, I swear to God! Shut up!” His father screams and grabs his beer bottle and swings at Keiji. His mother was too busy getting herself a new drink to care. The bottle struck Keiji’s head, breaking on impact, and creating a slash on the side of his head. 

Poor Keiji was bleeding and crying. Both parents decided that they had enough and did not want to pay for their rent that’s due in the morning, so they left the apartment with bags in hand. 

Keiji is crying and bleeding in front of the front door. He continued to cry into the morning hours.

At 8 am, the landlord of the apartment complex makes his way to the Akaashi’s apartment. He knocks a few times, which wakes up Keiji. Cries were heard on the other side of the door. The landlord unlocked the door, expecting the family getting ready for work or something, not baby Keiji bleeding and crying. 

He immediately calls for an ambulance and police to come. He grabs Keiji and grabs a wet cloth to put pressure on the wound. He stares at the blood trail. After 5 minutes, an ambulance and police arrive, and the landlord hands over Keiji and gives as much information he knew. As the ambulance was ready to leave, the police finished taking pictures of the injuries on Keiji. Detective Sawamura Daichi rides with Keiji to the hospital and stays until social worker Shirofuku Yukie arrives. After gathering reports and complaints from the Akaashi’s neighbors and employers, it is concluded that they left. After getting reports and scans from the doctors, it is determined that Keiji was abused by drunk parents. A case against the parents opens up and automatically relinquishes their parental rights as it is ruled out to be attempted manslaughter of an infant. 

Daichi and Yukie take turns being with Keiji as he is terrified being in a hospital and searching for his parents. Once Keiji is discharged, he will be placed in the foster system. 

When Daichi gets home late, his husband, Sugawara Koushi, questions why. His response is hugging Shoyo, their foster baby boy before greeting his husband.

“Daichi, what’s wrong?” Suga asked. His husband gives him a kiss and continues their family group hug. 

“Koushi, give me a moment please. Let’s get Shoyo to bed first.” They make their way to Shoyo’s nursery to put him to bed as he is already fed and changed. Shoyo goes to sleep with ease. His parents make their way down the stairs into the living room after placing Shoyo in his crib and shutting the door. Daichi grabs Suga’s hand “It is really bad, Koushi.” 

Suga begins to panic, thinking Daichi is cheating and breaking up with him. “Daichi, you have to tell. It’s clearly eating at you.” 

“Remember that one morning I got a call to respond to those apartments on the other side of town.” Suga nods. “A landlord called the police and ambulance because he found the son of one of his tenants crying and bleeding. He went to collect rent and heard crying. The baby was 19 months old. His father smashed a beer bottle against his head. It wasn’t the first time the father or mother laid hands on the baby either. He is now alone in the hospital crying for parents. He does not understand that they are not coming back. Koushi, they left him to die.” Daichi is crying in Suga’s embrace. Suga joins him too.

“Is he okay? What’s going to happen to him?”

“He will be placed in foster care until someone adopts, but the orphanage doubts he will get adopted because of this case. His parents are not allowed to see him anymore or be his parents. They will be sued for attempted manslaughter and child abused. I asked if I could adopt him, and they told me that since I worked the case, I can’t.” 

*** “Can we visit him in the hospital? We can bring Shoyo too.” Daichi nods. They decide that tomorrow they will go visit baby Keiji. Suga does not have work at the preschool because it will be Saturday.


	3. The Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga, Daichi, and baby Shoyo visit baby Keiji in the hospital. They run into some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All medical information might not be accurate. I did some research . So it's okay to correct me. I know enough, but it's not 100% accurate. If you are afraid of needles, there will be mentions of an IV needle and a feeding tube.

Daichi, Suga, and Shoyo head to the hospital. 

“How is he today?” Daichi asks, seeing the helmet placed on Keiji’s head over the bandages.

“He is still groggy from the anesthesia and pain medicine. Otherwise, he is very cuddly. He must want lots of love after being deprived of it for who knows how long.” Yukie replies while cuddling Keiji. “According to his scans and blood tests, he was not fed as much as he should have been. The doctors want to place a feeding tube and add IV fluids to help him heal. We might have to shave off his curls so the doctors can inspect his skull properly, which is why he has this blue head helmet on. You can hold him as long as you are careful with his head. The head trauma is what worries the doctors the most.” 

Suga places Shoyo in the hospital crib and makes his way to comfort Keiji, who nuzzles into him. Suga is mindful of the bandages and carefully strokes Keiji’s black curly hair that’s sticking out of his head helmet before introducing him to Shoyo. Yukie is fine with baby Shoyo interacting with Keiji as long as Keiji does not get hurt. 

Yukie informs them “Keiji will be taken to this orphanage once he gets discharged. As much as I want to take up Sawamura’s offer of adopting him. The agency will not let anyone adopt him without going through proper channels, the adoption process, and ensuring the safety of him. You can visit him there. I already called my friend Kaori who works there and put you under the permitted list.”

Suga and Daichi thank her and go back to playing with Shoyo and Keiji. After a couple of hours, the doctor and nurse come in. “Hello, I’m Dr. Matsukawa Issei and this is Shirabu Kenjiro, a 5th-year med student. We will be Keiji's main doctors.” Mattsun introduced himself and Shirabu to the adults in the hospital room. He was surprised to see Suga and Daichi. “Karasuno, what are you doing here?”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Matsukawa?” Daichi extended his hand to Mattsun, who took and shook it. He does the same with Shirabu. “A long time since we played volleyball and against each other in games. It is good to see you both. You guys remember Suga, he was our setter?” 

Suga re-introduces himself and shakes their hands before going back to sit on the hospital bed with Shoyo and Keiji. “This is our son, Shoyo.” Shirabu makes his way to Keiji gently, checks his vitals, and removes the helmet carefully off his head. 

Yukie speaks up, “What are you doing or planning with Keiji’s injuries? You told me earlier that we have to get a feeding tube and IV fluids started after his last blood.” She worries about the injured toddler. 

“His last blood test from this morning does indicate he was malnourished, but with a feeding tube and interval feedings, he will gain those nutrients back. By interval feedings, I mean that the feeding tube will still have food making its way into Keiji’s stomach, but we still have to feed him formula and food through his mouth to support the feeding tube. He did lose quite an amount of blood so we have to replenish his supply with an IV of blood and one for other fluids to keep him hydrated.” Mattsun explained, and everyone stared at him with worry for the toddler. “Per his head injury, we will have to shave off his hair to examine his skull. The cut should not leave a scar and hair should regrow in that area. The helmet is just to prevent him from putting pressure on it. We did shave part of his head to clean his wound from the debris of the beer bottle. He will have the wound cleaned and bandages replaced periodically. He will have to wear the helmet for most of the day. You can take it off for 30 minutes every few hours until he gets used to it, then he’ll wear it all day, except for bath time. It is important to protect his head injuries and prevent further trauma. Any questions?”

“Will we be allowed in the room for when you insert the feeding tube and IV fluids? And When you shave his hair?” Suga asks while holding Keiji and Shoyo. Daichi makes his way over to grab Shoyo before he grabs Keiji’s head. 

“You can stay with him during those times as long as Yukie here is fine with it as she’s in charge of Keiji now.” Mattsun has Shirabu bring in the supplies for the feeding tube and IV fluids. “Also, I wanted to make it clear that the IV has to go into his scalpel veins, which are the veins in his head. They are the most viable veins. If Suga wants to keep holding, that’s fine, but I would suggest not having Shoyo in the room when we do either insertion. Keiji will be crying, and I don’t think you want your baby to see it.”

“I’m fine with Daichi and Suga staying, but I agree with Dr. Mattsun. Please take Shoyo out of the room. I have to stay in the room at all times.” Yukie agrees. “You will have to shave his hair off, now, right?” Shirabu comes back with the supplies for the feeding tube, IVs, bandages, and a razor. Daichi takes Shoyo to the cafeteria to get everyone food and coffee. Groggy Keiji is still in Suga’s lap.

“How are you doing today, Keiji? I am going to be careful, so please hold still.” Shirabu instructs as he removes the helmet bandages on Keiji’s partially shaved head. After washing his hands in the sink and placing sterile gloves on, he shaves the rest of Keiji’s hair off. With a washcloth, he wipes his head. He cleans up the wound and replaces the bandages. Keiji cries the moment the antiseptic touches his cut. Suga grabs Keiji to hold him still. “Thank you, Suga.” Shirabu continues cleaning the wound and finishes bandaging it. “All done, Keiji. You were a good boy.” 

Mattsun washes his hands and puts sterile gloves on. “Shirabu, get ready for the feeding tube. I will insert the IV first and give him some pain medicine. Then I help hold him down for a feeding tube. Ready?” Shirabu and Suga nod. Mattsun cleans an area of Keiji’s head with antiseptic before inserting the needle into his head. Keiji begins to squirm around, Suga holds his head still to let Mattsun continue taping down the tube to the fluids so they put the helmet back on. Once the helmet is back on, Mattsun begins to instruct Suga. “You need to lay him down and hold his arms down. I will hold down his head.” He inserts a needle filled with baby pain medicine into the IV tube and plunges the small dose into the tube.

Suga lays Keiji down onto the hospital bed carefully, Yukie grabs his kicking legs down, and Mattsun has his head positioned at an angle for Shirabu to insert the feeding through his nose. 

“I’m ready to insert it, Mattsun.” Shirabu pulls the toddler-sized feeding tube out of its sterile packaging and lines up the tip with Keiji’s right nostril. He threads the feeding tube into the nostril and down the throat. Keiji cries in discomfort, trying to move his head and body away from the pain. Once Shirabu gets the tube in all the way, he tapes it down and out of the way before connecting to the food supply. Suga and Yukie try to calm down Keiji as he tries to get over the discomfort and pain of the tubes inserted. 

“We are sorry, Keiji. We just want you to feel better.” Mattsun said as he wipes the toddler’s tears away. “You were so brave. It’s okay.” 

“Suga and Yukie, if either tube disconnect or fall out, please call a nurse and we will get here ASAP. Just be careful with the tubes and they won’t fall out. He should just be in discomfort for a while, and if he is in any pain, we can give baby tylenol.” Shirabu instructs. “I will be back with more formula and some baby food for both Keiji and Shoyo. Try to get him to eat as much as he can.” Shirabu took any supplies and waste that they had to sort with him and left them to comfort Keiji. 

“Another thing, which we can take care of another time, Keiji is behind on his vaccines and will need to get them soon, but we are going to wait a few more days for him to get used to the tubes and hopefully gain more weight,” Mattsun added while rechecking Keiji’s vitals before Daichi and Shoyo came back with food for everyone. “Also Daichi, catch the mother fuckers who did this.” Mattsun heads to the door.

“They’ll pay for what they did.” He calls out after Mattsun. “I didn't know what to get so I kinda got more than we’ll eat, but we can keep the extras as snacks.” He hands Suga and Yukie an onigiri. Keiji tries to take the one in Suga’s hand. “Keiji, you must love ongiri.” Daichi hands the toddler a smaller onigiri and watches him eat it with delight. Shoyo cries out as he wants attention. “Shoyo, don’t think we forgot about you.” He feeds Shoyo some apple and carrot puree.

30 minutes later, Shirabu comes back in a cart of supplies. He replenishes the stock of diapers, wipes, formula, food, water, and other toddler necessities. There’s more than enough for both Shoyo and Keiji. Yukie has to leave to get more clothes and shower, so she leaves Suga and Daichi in charge. 

Shoyo yawns loudly to signal it’s nap time. Suga grabs Shoyo from Daichi and changes his diaper and him into an onesie pj set. He makes a bottle for him and Keiji. Daichi already changed Keiji’s diaper and clothes before Suga handed him the bottle. Suga turns off the lights and places the nap time sign on the door so others won’t disturb them. 

Daichi feeds Keiji his bottle as the poor toddler is too exhausted to hold it up. Suga feeds and cuddles his baby boy to sleep. Daichi pulls the bed rails up, so Keiji won’t fall. Suga places Shoyo on the opposite side of the hospital bed so he won’t hurt Keiji. They sit down and cuddle as they watch the two babies sleep. Suga’s phone begins to ring, he immediately answers it because he did not want to disturb the sleeping babies, and he didn’t even bother to see who was calling him. 

“Hello,” Suga whispers as he steps outside the hospital room. He closes the door behind him.

“Koushi-chan!” Suga automatically knows who it is. It is Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about 10+ chapters of this already written, but I'm editing and proofreading them before uploading them. Some of my prewritten chapters might get combined. Some chapters will be longer than others, I don't want to overwhelm you, but do know that some uplifting chapters are coming soon. 
> 
> Hope you are enjoying my work!

**Author's Note:**

> Emotions are probably all over the place.


End file.
